To belong somewhere
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: She knew then that she had a small place in Yuan's world. It was certainly tiny, but she had one.


_Hello guys! It's been a while since I have written in English for the TOS' section!_

_This One-Shot is a request from a dear german friend of mine. I will translate it in French, my first language, for my french followers later._

_If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

_Just as an information, it's kinda a one-shot that is in the same "family" as Love is a poison, it can be a continuation, a kind of scene that happened before the end of Love is a poison._

_Summary: She knew then that she had a small place in Yuan's world. It was certainly tiny, but she had one. _

_Disclaimer: TOS belongs to Namco and the characters are grateful for it._

_**To belong somewhere**_

There he was once again, like he used to. He was the kind of man who always kept his promises. Everyday, when he was on Derris-Kharlan, he would go and visit the great seed, the craddle where the soul of the woman he loved with his life slept, waiting for Mithos to wake her up. An half-elven Sleeping Beauty.

There she was once again, like she used to. Staring in the darkness at this man she loved so much, a report in her arms, waiting for him to finish his visit in the complete silence. She got used to her feelings. First, when she realized that she was in love with him, she was ashamed, afraid of where this thing would lead her. Then, she learnt to leave with it, to leave with the fact that he would never love her. His heart belonged to someone else. And this woman was Sleeping Beauty, and she took his heart with her when she died, the heart he offered her during the Kharlan War.

All that she could do was looking at him, looking at this man who was so attractive yet unreachable. And for the very first time in her life, she saw sadness in his ocean eyes. It was as if he was going to cry. She knew why. Today, it was Martel's birthday. It hurt her to see him like this. She had to resist to the need she felt: going to see him and try to be of any help. She was not intimate enough with him, he would never allow such a thing.

' Life is such a bitch! ' She thought

Yuan Ka-Fai was a good man, respectful and respectable, full of skills and virtues and yet, Life deprived him of everything:

- The love of his life

- His chance to become a husband one day

- His chance to become a father one day

- His possible happiness

He did not ask for much, just someone to love and to be loved by, and yet it was already too much for some kind of sadistic goddess. She was glad that that whore was not remembered by anyone now on Earth, Martel replacing her.

Looking at Yuan, Pronyma made a promise to herself. She would dedicate herself to Cruxis more and more. This way, the chance of having Martel back would increase. And if Martel came back, Yuan would be the happiest of men.

And that was exactly what Pronyma desired.

Even if she would never be the woman to fill Yuan's desires.

As long as he was happy, she was as well, that was all that mattered.

She heard Yuan sighing a bit and starting to leave the waited a bit and then, she went to meet him to give him the report.

' Thank you. ' He said, taking it.

That was all. He started to walk away but suddenly, he stopped and turned his head to see her face.

' Oh! My bad, I almost forgot! Happy birthday, Pronyma. ' He said with a very small smile.

Then, he left, leaving Pronyma quite astonished. That was true, she shared the same birthday as Martel. She had just turned twenty-eight. She completely forgot that it was her birthday. But what surprised her more was that Yuan actually knew and remembered it. And wished a happy birthday to her. He did that only to the people he liked. She knew then that she had a small place in Yuan's world. It was certainly tiny, but she had one. She meant something to him, even if it was certainly not much. That was a great honour.

And the best birthday present she ever received in her entire life.

_**The end**_


End file.
